Bayville
by Spike Trap
Summary: After a Meteor Shower strikes the town of Bayville, Professor Charles Xavier discovers a spaceship and its infant passenger; the Last survivor of the now destroyed planet of Krypton, a little boy called Kal-El. Charles adopts the young boy as his own son and names him Charles 'Charlie' Xavier. But Charlie has a destiny far beyond that of his fellow X-Men. And it will be... Super!


**Bayville.**

**Smallville / X-Men Evolution.**

**Summary:**

After a Meteor Shower strikes the town of Bayville, Professor Charles Xavier discovers a spaceship and its infant passenger; the Last survivor of the now destroyed planet of Krypton, a little boy called Kal-El. Charles adopts the young boy as his own son and names him Charles 'Charlie' Xavier.

But Charlie has a destiny far beyond that of his fellow X-Men. And it will be... Super!

**Main Pairings:**

** * Charlie/ Jean**

** * Scott / Rogue**

** * Kitty / Peter**

**AU bits:**

** * The Meteor Shower happened in Bayville.**

**Character bashings:**

** * Lex**

** * Lionel**

**Possible Villains:**

**Magneto**

**Lex Luthor**

**Lionel Luthor**

**Brotherhood of Mutants**

**The Crime Syndicate**

**Metallo**

**Ultron**

**Doomsday**

**Darkseid**

**Juggernaut**

**Zod**

**Faora**

**Bizzaro**

**Scorpion**

**Friends of Humanity**

**Mysterio**

**Apocalypse**

**Mesmero**

**Thanos**

**Loki**

**Brainiac**

**Vulture**

**Shocker**

**Rhino**

**The Hellfire Club**

**Killer Croc**

**The Lizard**

**Scarecrow**

**Clayface**

**Doctor Octopus**

**Joker**

**Kingpin (Wilson Fisk – Michael Clarke Duncan)**

**Deathstroke (Slade Wilson)**

**Bullseye**

**Deadpool (Wade Wilson)**

**Parasite**

**Venom**

**Carnage**

**HYDRA**

**Red Skull**

**Green Goblin (Norman Osborn – Julian McMahon)**

**Hobgoblin (Harry Osborn – Drew Fuller)**

**Injustice League**

**Legion of Doom**

**Mr. Sinister**

**Bastion**

**Sentinels**

**Electro**

**Livewire**

**Sandman**

**Dr. Doom**

**Sinister Six**

**Sinister Twelve**

**Killer Frost**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Arrival.<strong>

**Bayville, New York State. 1989.**

It was utter chaos. People screamed in fear as fire rained down from the skies.

The Meteor Shower had been completely unexpected. No one could've ever seen it coming.

No one that is except for a certain bald Professor. Charles Xavier had been expecting this day for years. He knew what was coming but he never would've expected it in such a way.

The 51 year old telepathic mutant had been sitting on the porch of his Institute in his wheelchair playing a game of chess against his old friend, Dr Hank McCoy – also known as Beast and currently in his serum-induced human visage. They were discussing the most recent acquisition to their Institute, the mysterious Logan – also known as the Wolverine – a memory less mutant with incredible healing abilities and an Adamantium skeleton and claws. They had just finished a game – with Charles winning without using his powers – when the first Meteor struck Bayville.

As more and more meteors rained down on the town, Charles held his head in pain as peoples screams of terror – both out loud and telepathic – pierced his mind, almost causing him to double over in agony.

"Charles!" Hank shouted to him and grasped his shoulder in concern. "Charles! Are you okay?" he asked his friend.

Charles groaned in pain. "There's... So... Much!" he said through the pain caused by the overwhelming telepathic cacophony he was feeling from the town.

Hank quickly took hold of the handles of his friends chair and began to wheel him into the mansion. They entered the mansion just as a meteor struck the porch where they were sitting just moments before.

"What the hell is going on?!" A gruff voice growled. It was the Wolverine himself, Logan running down the stairs towards them in his usual jeans, boots and flannel shirt.

As hank opened his mouth to speak, a meteor burst through the front of the mansion and ploughed into the stairs where Logan was standing just before. The meteor then crashed at the back of the mansion and came to a skidding stop at the back door.

"We need to get him down to the lower levels!" The Beast told the Wolverine, as the lower levels were designed to protect the Professor against such psychic surges.

Logan nodded and led the way to the elevator as more and more meteors fell outside.

The trio of mutants quickly came to the elevator and Logan pressed the button, opening the doors. They hurried in and soon they were going down as more loud bangs could be heard from both upstairs and outside.

As the doors opened again, Charles removed his hands from his head as the cacophony ceased. He breathed a sigh of relief and as he did the constant thumping stopped.

Hank and Logan both breathed their own sighs of relief. "I think it's over." Hank said eventually.

Charles closed his eyes and reached out with his senses. Even though these levels were designed to protect him from such psychic cacophonies, he could still sense everything around or in the mansion.

And he sensed it. A mind unlike any he'd sensed in years or before. And it was in the mansion.

"I believe it's time for us to go up now." The Professor said eventually before looking at Hank specifically. The Beast nodded in understanding while the Wolverine looked completely confused.

Together the trio walked back into the elevator and back up stairs to a scene of destruction.

The stairs and the front of the mansion were all but kindling and broken glass. The walls were all but destroyed but still there. Some bits of wood had caught fire from the meteors flames.

As he surveyed the destruction to his home, Charles sensed the presence again. He looked over to where there was a pile of broken wood that was slightly burning.

'_You don't need to hide.'_ He said telepathically, not even knowing if the being it was intended for would hear it. _'We are not going to hurt you.'_

There was silence for a moment before the sound of light footsteps on the charred ground. A tuft jet black hair poked itself over the wood before Logan reacted instinctively – his claws popping out from between his knuckles with a 'Snikt'. The tuft of black hair disappeared back behind its refuge with a frightened whimper.

"Logan!" the Professor rebuked his friend who quickly re-sheathed his claws. "That will not be necessary." He said before turning back to the area in question. "Don't be scared." Xavier said with soft kindness in his voice. "No one is going to hurt you. My friend was merely startled. You are safe."

The tuft of black hair poked itself out again, with hesitation this time. The three mutants watched as a small hand reached around the edge – blatantly touching a small flame and not even twitching. The hand and hair were followed by a face a pair of bright blue eyes. It was a little boy – no older than three maybe.

Upon noticing that the boy wasn't wearing any clothes, Logan quickly removed his flannel shirt and wrapped it around the boy. The boy flinched in fear but Logan placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, kid." He said with an uncharacteristically soft voice. The boy relaxed.

Charles smiled at the two before looking at the little boy. His mind was extremely difficult to read but his emotions showed that he was scared, confused and curious.

"Where did you come from, my boy?" Charles asked him softly, also asking it telepathically if the lad didn't understand.

The boy tilted his head to the side in curiosity before pulling out of Logan's arms – with a surprising amount of strength for such a little boy – and walked up the trail left by the meteor with the shirt wrapped around him. The three mutants followed to the back of the house. And that was where they saw it.

It was a large diamond-shaped metal object with a large dome in the center. Engraved on the dome was an S like shape in a diamond of its own. The little boy was standing next to the ship – and it was definitely a ship – and was tapping on it with his knuckles, smiling and giggling at the noise made by his tapping.

The Professor, the Wolverine and the Beast all looked at the boy and the ship in shock. "Is that what I think it is?" Hank asked.

Charles nodded. "Yes, it is." He answered, smiling at the boy.

'_Hello, Kal.'_ He said telepathically making the boy look at him with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry about starting a new fic. I am definitely working on my _Doctor and Carer Who_ fic with a few alterations. But meanwhile this popped into my head: What if Kal-El was found and adopted by Charles Xavier? If read a few Superman/X-Men fic (my personal favorite being the _SmallvilleX Evolution _ series by ben10987654321) but i don't think I've seen one where Kal-El was adopted by Prof. X (if I'm wrong please correct me)._

_please enjoy and please be patient_


End file.
